Steady Flame, Bloming Flower
by Hezzie
Summary: Well this couple might not be as popular, but what the heck. Wufei/Serena
1. Default Chapter

Wufei sighed, he looked at the paper in his hand. 'Room 47, roommate will help you  
settle in.' It read. He just had to have a coed dorm. With two years of college to go, the  
ex-pilot was less than thrilled. He looked up one more time and spotted the room, he  
knocked. The door opened and a golden goddess was there.  
Serena looked up at the tan, strong, and handsome man in front of her. He just stood  
there and stared at her. "Hi."  
Wufei shook his head and finally spoke up. "Hello my name is Wufei Chang I was  
assigned this dorm."  
Serena's face lit up as she remembered. "Oh yeah, come in I'll show you your room  
so you can unpack."  
Wufei stepped in behind her and closed the door. He followed her petite figure to  
his room. The dorm had a large living room, a medium sized kitchen, and s large bathroom  
between their two rooms. He looked into her room, all he could see was blue and purple.  
She was about to open his door when a whistle went off, she held up a finger and ran  
toward the kitchen. Wufei opened the door anyway.  
Serena stirred her tea before she poured it into two cups. She could see the steam  
rising.  
"Excuse me-" Wufei came up to the counter.  
Serena almost spilt as she poured the last cup. "Serena Cooper." She offered him a  
cup of tea.  
What a beautiful name, Wufei thought. "Thank you, but you wouldn't happen to  
know why there isn't a bed in my room?"  
Before she could answer there was a knock on the door. Serena went and  
answered it. "Oh hi guys put in the third room on the right." Two men came in with a bed  
frame in their hands.  
Twenty-five minutes later Wufei had a bed. So he finally unpacked the rest of his  
things, Serena was at work. Once he was done he walked into the living room and sat  
down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "-scorching 83 degrees  
today, better take the fans out of the attics folks, winter is long gone!" Wufei sighed and  
turned the TV off. "Why couldn't I have asked to go to Siberia? At least here I don't  
have to listen to that braided asshole." He leaned into the couch cushions as he heard  
someone come in. It was Serena, Wufei sat up.  
"I am so hot! You know it wouldn't hurt my boss if he put a simple fan in that   
kitchen!" Serena opened her door and dumped her purse on her bed. Soon she joined it  
there.  
Even though he knew that she wasn't really sleeping he walked up to her door.  
"Long day?"  
Serena sighed and slowly sat up and looked at him. "Yes, you know if that job   
didn't pay my rent and tuition I would have quit a long time ago." She stood up and  
walked past him.  
Wufei watched her go into the bathroom. He knocked and she opened the door a  
bit. "Is there a gym on campus, I was wondering where it is?"  
Serena smiled, she lived with a jockstrap. "It's right next to the bookstore on the  
left." She watched him smile as he walked into his room to change.   
A half an hour later Wufei unlocked the door and walked in. He bumped into  
someone. Serena in a towel that barely reached to her thighs. He could feel a blush coming  
to his face.  
"Oh hi Wufei have a good time at the gym? What? All the better towels are in the  
wash still." After that Serena turned around and went into her room. Wufei was, to say the  
least, shocked. 


	2. duo

"Nataku......." Wufei woke up to the smell of eggs and toast. He sighed, what did  
that dream mean? "I hope another war starts, J can't expect me to graduate." Wufei  
quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen.  
"Good morning Wufei, did you have a good night's sleep?" Serena said with a smile.  
What a beautiful smile, Wufei thought. He nodded and got himself a cup of coffee.  
Serena buttered the last piece of toast and slid a plate of eggs to Wufei. "I hope you  
like breakfast food because right now that's all I know how to make. I'm not much of a  
cook yet."   
Wufei smiled and grabbed a fork. "Then I guess I get to cook dinner tonight. Do  
you have to work tonite?"  
Serena shook her head and ate her toast. The rest of the meal was in silence.  
When Wufei finished his food he took both of their plates to the sink. Serena went  
to the door and picked up the newspaper. She was about to sit down and read it but she  
glanced at her watch. The newspaper was dropped on the couch as she ran to get her bag  
from her room. Right after she opened the door Wufei spoke up.  
"What's the rush?" Wufei over to the couch and picked up the newspaper.  
Serena slid the bag over her shoulder and answered. "I have to catch the bus in  
like two minutes if I'm gonna be on time to class."  
Before she could walk out of the door Wufei spoke up again. "Look I'll give you a  
ride, I have a class in forty-five minutes too."  
Serena stepped in the room and looked at him. "You have a car?"  
Wufei smirked and shook his head. "No I have a motorcycle."  
Serena smiled and sat next to him on the couch. "I always wondered what it was  
like to ride one of those things."  
Wufei unfolded the paper and answered. "Oh, they're lots of fun." 


	3. tres

Suprisingly Serena got to class in one piece. Too bad almost the whole class  
saw her get off the bike. "So I'll see you at the dorm tonight? You sure you don't need a  
ride home?"  
Serena smirked and took the helmet off and handed it to him. "I'm sure, I planned  
to go to the mall with some friends. I'll get a ride home with them, don't worry I'll be  
home on time for dinner." Serena waved to him and turned around to walk to her class.  
Just as she thought, every single female, a couple of guys too, in her class asked her  
who Wufei was. Serena rolled her eyes didn't anyone have their own lives? Guess not.  
Well thanks to everyone else all she could think about was Wufei. His mysterious  
eyes, his lips, hell his whole body.  
When class was over she packed up her few notes and made her way to the door.  
Before she could open it a familar face stopped her. "New roommate?"  
"You have no idea Lita. Come on lets go meet Hotaru, this whole learning thing is  
getting to my head." Serena heard Lita laugh as she opened the door. 


	4. quattor

As usual, Serena spent half of her check shopping. She just can't control herself  
when she was shopping with her friends.   
Hotaru begged to know what Wufei was like and if he had any hot friends. So she  
ended up telling them everything, even about dinner that night. Lita found her a dress  
especially for it.  
"Hey Serena we're here." Serena snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. She  
was home and not a minute too late. Hotaru opened the door for her as she grabbed her  
bags.  
"You sure you don't need any help bringing all those up?" Serena smiled and  
answered.  
"No thanks for the offer, I'll call later." A couple minutes later Serena unlocked  
the door and walked in. Wufei wasn't done cooking yet. "Hey Wufei since you're not  
done, I'm gonna take a shower, k?" She heard a grunt from the kitchen as she stepped  
into the bathroom.  
A quick shower and a make-up job later she decided to put her hair in a bun.  
When she was done she saw Wufei waiting for her at the table. She smiled and headed  
towards the table.   
Wufei looked up and was awestruck. Serena was dressed in a simple but beautiful  
sundress. "You look amazing." Serena blushed as he pulled out her chair for her. She sat  
down and waited for him to bring the food. Spagetti, one of her most favorites of all time.  
He sat the plate down in front of her and sat himself down.  
Most of the meal was in silence, Serena thought it was one of the best tasting meals  
she ever had. "Finished? Here allow me." Wufei stood up and grabbed her plate. Serena  
stood up and joined him to dry the dishes.  
  
************************************************************************  
Sorry about the short chapters its kinda my nature. Please review I love to hear about my  
stories or ideas. In fact I would love some ideas I'm kinda stuck so until next time,   
Hezzie 


End file.
